


Todas as coisas que ele disse

by lustforjohn



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29909532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lustforjohn/pseuds/lustforjohn
Summary: Piers pegou Chris de surpresa com o desabafo e a declaração total de seus sentimentos em relação ao seu Capitão, terminando com um beijo espontâneo. Agora, Chris está deitado no seu sofá pensando em todas as coisas que Piers disse.
Relationships: Piers Nivans/Chris Redfield
Kudos: 5





	Todas as coisas que ele disse

**Author's Note:**

> Também publicado por mim no Nyah! Spirit e Wattpad.  
> Também publicado por mim em inglês no AO3 e Wattpad com o nome "All the things he said".

Todas as coisas que ele disse agora correm pela minha cabeça.

Estávamos na academia do prédio que a BSAA nos fornece para moradia e treinamento. Apenas nós dois. Eu tinha acabado de sair do chuveiro, coloquei minha roupa e o vi esperando no salão. Ele estava de cabeça baixa, como um filhote de cachorro aborrecido.

Ele olhou para mim e, antes de falar, assoprou todo o ar que prendia. Ele me disse tudo o que passava na cabeça dele e que estava confuso. Era antiprofissional. Queria estar perto de mim o tempo todo e para sempre. Não como uma dupla dinâmica, mas como um casal romântico. Conforme ele falava, ele se aproximava.

Ele me disse que gostava muito de mim. Estava apaixonado. Piers sempre foi um homem direto e de palavra, só não pensei que ele pudesse ser tão sincero assim comigo.

Nós dois ficamos em silêncio. Eu não sabia o que dizer nem o que fazer. Ele é meu soldado. É antiprofissional. Mas isso não impediu que ele se jogasse nos meus braços e me beijasse.

No começo eu tinha me assustado, mas os lábios dele eram tão macios e suculentos que eu só quis continuar. Era tão errado, era tão certo. Era antiprofissional. Eu não queria que parasse, mas Piers fez isso por conta própria. Ele deu dois passos para trás e disse que era errado. Que era antiprofissional. Pediu desculpas e fugiu da academia, me deixando petrificado, sem reação.

Queria que Claire estivesse aqui, ela sempre teve voz de mandona para mim. Ela iria dizer exatamente o que fazer. Ela me mandaria até o quarto do Piers para conversar sobre o que aconteceu e sobre os meus sentimentos quanto a isso.

Meus sentimentos? Eu tenho sentimentos pelo Piers? Ele é um bom homem, é o meu braço direito. Eu nunca olhei para ele de outra forma, pelo menos não que eu tivesse percebido. Depois de me beijar, eu percebi que eu precisava dele. Eu sempre precisei, só não sabia ainda.

Agora eu estou aqui, no meu quarto, sozinho e deitado no sofá espaçoso que eu nunca uso. Nunca pensei que fosse tão útil. Com ele eu penso, com ele eu imagino. Tudo o que aconteceu, todas as coisas que ele me disse. Eu quero sumir, meu coração está batendo forte. Eu preciso do Nivans aqui comigo como nunca precisei antes. Amanhã é véspera de Natal e nós teremos uma missão importante no Leste Europeu. Eu perdi a minha cabeça quando mais precisava dela.

Com toda a minha força, levanto do sofá e caminho lentamente até a porta. Antes de abrir, apoio minha cabeça nela e respiro bem fundo. _Eu tenho que fazer isso, eu preciso fazer isso logo_. Mas três batidas me fazem pular. Com o peito ardendo, olho pelo buraquinho e meu coração palpita.

Piers.

— Chris?


End file.
